That One Girl
by btaygal11
Summary: When you have only loved one women for your whole life it's hard to tell when you love someone new.Snape trys to convince himself he doesn't love this new student but he knows he does.It's wrong for him to have feelings for a student but he can't help it.
1. Chapter 1

The room was wide and spacious, but when you walked in you had this feeling of being smothered. It felt as if you were in a prison cell. It was dark with no windows and the only light that was emitted came from the glow of the dieing fire. Sitting in the back of the "dungeon", as the students called it, was a bored looking man. He sat with his jet black curtain hair falling in front of his face. He wore a long black cape that feel to the floor in a pile. He always wore a look that was between boredom and unhappiness. Sometimes you would see his lip curl into a slight smile when pain or embarrassment was inflicted on a student.

He was suppose to be grading the 4th years report but his mind was off in another world. He was thinking of years long ago. Those were the days when he actually had one thing in life to smile about. But she was gone, taken from this world, from him. Well she wasn't exactly "his" girl but he liked to think she was. Lily was the only girl he had love and ever would love. But she had never really loved him the same way.

As he was picturing her beautiful face he heard a mumble of voices approaching. Had he got nothing done during his break? It was already time for the class. He then remembered a new student had transferred to this class from some other school. What was her name again? He shifted through the papers on his desk. He found her file "Taylor Davis" he said out load. Probably be like every other student here rude and obnoxious.

The voices were loud now, so that meant his class of 7th years were outside the door. He crossed the room with a graceful stride and opened the door.

"In" he said to the group of 15 or so students. They filled in after him as he walked back into the classroom. As he turned around he spotted the the new girl in the back sitting next to the know it all Hermione Granger. When he first layed eyes on her he did a double take. Not even he could be immune to her beauty. She was tall and skinny with sun kissed skin. She had brown wavy hair that fell gently down her back. She had deep brown eyes that glowed in the fire light.

"Miss Davis, our newest student, please come up front to collect your books. I would like you to come sit at this empty table here, right up front" he plainly said, not taking his eyes off her.

She swiftly grabbed her bag and gracefully strolled up to the front. She walked with an air of confidence with every step. All the other guy students seemed to be intimidated by her though. They looked at her but not in the way Snape did. He studied her, as though he wanted to know everything about this beauty.

"Thank you Professor" she said and took the seat right in front of his desk.

"OK students the directions are on the board for the draft for Living Death, get started it is a double block so you have more time. I expect everyone's to be perfect even yours Mr. Longbottom." He shot the pudgy boy in the back a look, who in turn blushed bright pink.

There was a shuffling of chairs as the students pushed each other to be first to the supply closet. Snape went back to his desk and sat down. He knew the students would be distracted so he could watch Taylor for a few minutes. She didn't get up but swished her wand and all the ingredients flew to her. He couldn't help but betray a smirk for a split second. This girl besides having beauty had brains. He couldn't help but like her.

But he was confused by this. He hated all students. They all thought they were superior to the professors and didn't need to learn anything. But Taylor seemed different from other students. Even though he hadn't had a real conversation, he had a feeling. Or was he judging this based on an attraction he had only had towards one girl before.

But Taylor seemed different from other girls to. She wasn't one of those know it all girls, who made him want to tape there mouth shut. Also she wasn't one of those slutty girls who threw them selves all over him. They didn't really like him but they just wanted a good grade. These girls made him loath women.

"Um Professor?" he shot up out of his day dream. He got up and walked over to Lavender Brown to answer her question. As he walked over he walked by Taylor. He peered into her cauldron. Her potion looked perfect for where she was suppose to be.

He was short with Lavender and told her to figure it out on her own. As he walked back to his desk he walked by Harry Potter, who he absolutely loathed.

"Pitiful Mr. Potter, pitiful. Yours is no better Mr. Weasley, 10 points from Gyriffindor for you guys pitiful potions."

They both opened their mouths in protest but Snape said "Would you like another 5 points each"? This shut both of them up.

He walked back to his desk with a large smirk on his face. Taylor watched him walk back to his desk with a curious look. She was interested in him, she new his rudeness was all an act.

When the students were all packing up Snape felt a sadness coming over him, Taylor was leaving. Could he wait till tomorrow to bestow his eyes upon her? He had never felt this way about anyone but Lily. He shook this thought from his head, what was he thinking? She was a student. He barely even knew her, this was crazy!

"Miss. Davis stay behind a minute, I need to have a word with you". He didn't really have anything to say to her, but he couldn't control himself. He had this need to talk to her. So he thought quickly of something to say.

She turned slowly and placed her books on the table. "Yes Professor?" she said and walked up to the other side of his desk. They were standing across from each other, each staring into the others eyes, trying to guess the others thoughts.

"I feel that you seem to be more advanced than the other students, but the problem is this is our most advanced class. Would you like to do some advanced potions class, I feel they would be beneficial to you. They would be private once or twice a week, when we both had time." he said trying to contain a smile at the thought of how much he would enjoy that.

"I feel those would be helpful, only if it's not to much trouble."she said containing her excitement. She felt weird about how she felt towards him. He was her professor she had just met, and he was older then her, but she felt attracted to him. He was actually handsome when he smiled. Also if he could dress in something besides those black robes. But this is silly she thought there's no way he likes me like that. Why would he, when he could have an older women.

"Very good then, how about Tomorrow night around 6? I think we should go over some potions to see just how much you know."

"That sounds good Professor. Thank you so much!" She said with a big smile. Before she turned to go they caught each others eyes for a few seconds. She stared deeply into his dark eyes and he stared into her warm brown eyes. Taylor then realized this might look awkward and turned and left.

Snape watch her go, studying how she walked. The swish of her hair and the movement of her hips. She had nice long legs that looked good he noted in the short skirt. "Stop this madness" he said to himself. "She is a student, this is wrong on so many accounts. You can't look at her that way." he tried to tell himself. "I'm going mad" he said allowed but know one was left to here.

He needed to get his head together, he walked into his living area threw a door in the back of the dungeon. He walked swiftly into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. The water felt refreshing on his warm skin. He looked into the mirror above the sing and said "You do not love her, you just met her. You only find her attractive, that is all. Nothing is wrong with finding girls attractive even if they are a student". He had found some students attractive before, this was just another time. He thought to himself.

He then checked his watch, it was 6 o'clock. He decided her should go down to the Great Hall for dinner. A little food would get his mind set right again he thought.

He then had an idea. To prove that he really only found Taylor attractive like other girls, he would count all the other girls he saw on the way to dinner who he thought were attractive. He would get the same feeling when he saw them. It was only attraction, not love.

He quickly strolled to the dungeon door and opened it. He was on a mission now he must focus. When he stepped out into the corridor it took his eyes a second to adjust to the change of light. This always through him off, it was so much brighter out here then in his dungeon. Never mind the light he told himself focus on the girls.

As he walked threw the corridor towards the Great Hall he saw a group of giggling 5th years heading his way. Two had long blonde hair the other a ginger. He looked at them all closely as they approached but he felt nothing. Known of them he felt were nearly as attractive or anything compared to Taylor.

He walked on and paced a group of 3rd year boys. They were doing something with one of Weasley's Wizardry toys and as he approached they tried to hide it. Snape gave them a look that they new as a get-that-toy-and-yourself-out-of-my-sight look, so they bolted.

I don't need this non sense I must focus he thought. A very good he thought as a group of five 6th years came happily towards him. He stared deep into each of there faces as they approached, yes some are some what pretty but still I feel nothing! He wanted to yell out in frustration but he contained himself.

He looked up full of rage to see the next group of girls coming but when he looked he felt his anger melt away. Taylor was walking towards him. She was two other 7th year girls and they were all laughing. He felt that strange feeling again only when he looked at her. She was even prettier in this lighting he thought. How was that even possible.

"Hello Professor" she said giving him sweet smile.

This caught him off guard, usually students kept their heads down when they walked past him. But she had said hi! This actually made him excited.

"Nice to see you Miss. Davis" he said equally as cheerfully. Her friends looked back and forth between the two, surprised at this encounter. But the three of the girls kept walking.

Snape kept walking too but he turned his head to look back at Taylor. When he turned she had also turned to look back at him. Their eyes met again and he felt like they were the only two people on the planet. She gave him another warm smile and he returned it. Then they both turned back and kept walking.

He knew he should have been mad his experiment didn't work but how could he be after that encounter. She had stopped and said hi to him. She must think I'm not that bad of a guy then he thought. He wore a smile as he walked into the the Great Hall and took his usual seat next to Professor McGonagall. But as he sad down he new he must try and hide the smile to not draw attention to himself.

"Hello Severus, how are you today?" asked McGonagall.

"Oh the usual Minerva, bloody students don't this and don't do their homework. Makes my day stressful." he knew he had to respond rudely because that was how he always did. But he felt different, like he should be nicer. No he thought you are rude and you are not going to let a girl change you. You have a reputation here, you don't want the students thinking you have gone soft he told himself.

"Very true Severus, very true." with that she turned and started talking with Dumbledore. This gave him time to look for Taylor. He wasn't sure what house she had been placed in, since she was a transfer. He scanned the Hufflepuff with doubts she would be in Hufflepuff and he was right. He had this feeling she would be in Slytherin. He then scanned the Slytherin table and saw her sitting near the end with a group of other 7th years.

He new she wasn't like the other Slytherin's but he new she would be put their. She was confident and independent, he could tell. But he could also tell she was caring and funny. But he was glad she was in Slytherin his house, that gave him an excuse to call her down to his office.

He was free to watch her because none of the other teachers ever socialized with him. They wouldn't notice. There was an understanding between him and everyone else that he liked to keep to himself. He watched her talk and laugh along with the other kids as he absentmindedly ate his food.

He felt a twinge of jealousy as she talked to the other boys. If only that could be me he thought. But no I must admire from afar because she is a student and I'm a teacher. This made him mad if only we were closer in age. She must be 17 or 18 he thought. He was 26 only an 8 or 9 year difference he thought. He knew people who were married and there is a 15 or 20 year difference.

Hold up he thought he was getting ahead of himself. Marriage he thought how did that come up. He had to remind himself they hadn't even had a proper conversation. But how badly he wanted to. He just wanted to talk with her, get to know her that's all he wanted to do for now. So he told himself that would be his goal tomorrow night. He would get to know her better. He smiled to himself and awoke from his trance.

He had somehow taken his eyes off Taylor and was staring at the Gryffindor table. He saw the obnoxious Harry Potter sitting in the middle surrounded by his faithful side kicks. The thought of Harry brought anger to him. He hated him because he was just like his father. Strutting around the castle like he owned the place. He wasn't even that talented of a wizard.

But their was a good thing about Harry, his eyes. He had his mother Lily's eyes. Every time he looked into Harry's eyes he saw her and it made him happy. But now as he looked at Harry he didn't feel the same fullness he had only hours ago. It's like he had forgotten Lily all together and moved on. This he had never thought would be possible. But he then turned his head and looked down at Taylor and into her eyes and he immediately felt that happiness return all throughout his body.


	2. Chapter 2

He was pacing back and forth muttering to himself incoherently. He was in his dimly lit dungeon office and as he paced his shadow followed him across the wall. He was worried and nervous. He had no idea what he was going to do. Being in love with a student, this was wrong. But was there anything he could do about it? A person can't control who they fall in love with.

This wasn't what was really bothering him though. The question that kept popping up in his head no matter how hard he tried to ignore it was "does she feel the same way about me?". He was so curious about her. It was eating him up inside, he wanted to know everything about her. Couldn't their private lesson together come any sooner! He felt as though he couldn't wait until tomorrow. He decided he would just go to bed, that would make tomorrow come faster he thought.

He woke up with a start and rolled over onto his side. He checked his watch, it was six o'clock. Breakfast wasn't until eight o'clock. Well there was no way he could fall asleep now, so why not spend extra time getting ready. People always called him greasy haired, so he was gonna change that. He knew Taylor would like non-greasy hair better. He knew this was pathetic but he wanted to look good for her. So he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Where was she? He, was scanning the crowded Great Hall for her. She wasn't at the Slytherin table yet. Keep cool, she is probably running a tad late to breakfast he told himself. But he couldn't keep cool, he wanted to see her so badly. It was really pathetic and he knew it but he once again couldn't help himself.

He then spotted her walking into the Great Hall, laughing with a group of girls. She was even prettier then yesterday he thought, if that was possible. Her smile he thought brightened the whole room. And boy did she look good in her uniform. Her skirt made her tanned legs look even longer. Also he noticed she had a very good sized chest. But those things weren't his favorite part about her. Her eyes made him melt whenever they looked into his. They always had a cheerful sparkle to them.

Right as she walked in her head turned up towards the staff table. And she scanned the table till her eyes made contact with Snape's. His mouth turned up into a smile as they looked into each others eyes. He felt his whole body tingle as they looked at each other, he felt he could stay looking at her forever. But then a third year Hufflepuff walked into her and she had to break her gaze

As he watched her help the lost Hufflepuff boy he thought about what had just happened. She had looked up right as she walked in for him. What did this mean? Did she feel the same way he did? He started to get excited at this thought. But he didn't betray himself by smiling. He had to maintain his unhappy and cruel reputation. But he hadn't felt this happy in a while.

Every couple minutes he saw Taylor steal a glance up at him. She would smile if they made eye contact but he couldn't smile. But Taylor could tell he was smiling on the inside, she could see it in his eyes.

When breakfast was over. He went back to his office to prepare for his first class. He needed to get mouse tails out for each student so he went into his small storage closet to get them. As he was counting the number of jars he heard a small tap on the office door.

"Come in" he said. Who could that be he thought?

"Professor?"came a girls voice from outside.

"In the storage closet" he said. He recognized the voice and put the jars down. He turned and saw Taylor standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to bother you Professor but I wanted to make sure we still had our lesson tonight?" she said taking a step closer to him.

"Why wouldn't we and you would never be a bother to me Taylor." he said taking a step closer to her without realizing it.

"That's sweet of you, you see your not as bad of a guy as you want people to think. It is all part of an act and I can see that you really just are sad. All you need is someone that can make you happy." she said taking another step towards him and putting her hand on his cheek.

His body began to tingle again at her touch. But he could help himself and put his hand on top of hers. "There is only one thing that would make me happy. But I can't have it because it's wrong for me to be with her."

"Her? Would this "her" happen to be a student here and that's why you think you can't be with her?" Snape nodded.

"Would she happen to be standing in this storage closet with you?" she asked with a smile on her face. He nodded yes and turned his head.

"You can be with her. She isn't afraid of you like all the other girls. She loves you."

He turned his head back to look at her. He grabbed her by the waste and kissed her passionately. Their lips then separated and they looked into each others eyes.

"Your beautiful and the most amazing women I've ever met. But I don't know how it's going to work. I can't be dating a student." he told her.

"Severus, listen to me, we love each other so we will make it work. I'm 17 so I'm legal, so we don't have to worry about that. I'll have the private lessons with you so that will give us an excuse to be together. I don't really need them so we can spend the time doing other stuff." she said with a smirk, and pinched his butt.

"You're a bad girl you no that? But I like that" he said kissing her neck. "You have to go now though, I have class soon. But you have to promise to behave in class. It's Professor in class."

Don't worry Professor, I wouldn't want to give you an excuse to spank me." she said with a smirk and she turned and left.

Not even a student blowing up their potion could anger him today. He was so happy on the inside. But he tried to act himself towards his students. But he could really care less about what they did. He was so happy at what had happened with Taylor. She was so amazing and kissing her felt so right. He had never kissed a women before. The one girl he had loved never liked him enough for a relationship. This was a first for him. He was a little nervous, what if she didn't think he was a good kisser. Had she ever been with another guy before. Stop this worrying, take it one step at a time, he told himself.

When the bell rang for Taylor's class to arrive her perked up even more. The students all filed in silently as usual. But he payed them no attention, he was to focused on Taylor to even take ten points from Harry Potter for doing nothing. When Taylor stepped in the doorway he sat up right in his chair. When she walked in she looked right up at him. Their eyes met, and he even betrayed a small smile at her. He watched he stride in and take her seat at the closest table to his desk.

"Quite down now students, today we will be making a sleeping draft. As usual the directions are on the board. If have any questions because your to thick headed to follow the directions, don't ask them. At the end of class I will collect in a vile a sample of what you've made. Also leave you essays out on the table and I will collect them. What are you all waiting for, get started." he said and everyone raced to get their ingredients.

They all left their essays on their table, with a flick of his wand they flew onto his desk in a nice pile. He saw Taylor as usual flick her wand and the ingredients flew to her desk. He thought she was the only student in this whole place with any brains. She saw he was looking at her and pretended to lean forward to get something. As she did this, it gave Snape a clear view down the front of her shirt. He saw her perfect sized boobs in her nice pink bra. When she did this it made his body tingle again. As she sat upright in her chair she winked at him and a note appeared in front of him.

He knew it had to be from her and he smiled. He opened it and read what it said, _Like that baby, there is more to see tonight if you're a good boy._

He smothered a chuckle with a cough. He looked over at her and betrayed a smile for the third time today.


End file.
